


One Day

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-12
Updated: 2008-09-12
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: It's nighttime, and two lovers are finishing up their latest rendezvous - but one must return home eventually...right? --Written For the Return Project on Reviewers of the Underground--





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

One Day

The lights were dim in the room. They could barely see one another.

“Kiss me,” murmured the woman. Her eyes were half shut – he couldn’t see them and thought it a shame, but then again the lack of light would have made it impossible to see their bright color.

The lover dipped his head down and his lips captured hers. Moans escaped as teeth flashed, and pain was exchanged – but it was a good kind, the kind that made you wish for more.

Panting the two broke away, yet not too far from each other. Her arms slid around his neck. The knot that was her hands grasping each other rested at that one sore spot on his neck. She knew of course that was where he was most sore after his long days of work.

The two knew each other extremely well. Inside and out.

The woman sighed. “If only we could stay like this forever.”

“Forever?” questioned the man. His hands began to rub circles on her bare back. “That’s an awful long time, love.”

“Forever is not long at all,” the woman chuckled. Her dark hair swung down her shoulders. Darker than the room, making it so that he could see it. He thought it was glorious. “But all in all, I have to go now. Have to return home.” She sighed. “To the baby, and the husband.”

“I thought she wasn’t so much a baby anymore? Nearly six, didn’t you say?” His hands switched directions, rubbing counterclockwise now.

“It doesn’t matter,” said the woman. “She’s still the baby waiting when I get home – waiting for me to feed her, clothe her, _everything_.” Her voice grew scornful, but then she buried her face into the crook of his neck. His breath caught.

“Then why don’t you leave?” He asked. His hands continued to rub, now in figure eights. “I’ve asked you times enough. And still you say no…”

She sighed against his neck. It tickled, but he stayed still. She pulled herself closer, if that was possible. “I can’t _leave_ them.”

“Why not?”

Again she sighed. “Oh, I don’t _know_. I hate being there so much – I want to scream whenever the baby does. And don’t get me started on my husband…”

“So? Come with me,” his voice was gentle, hypnotic. “We’ll go anywhere you like. Didn’t you tell me the other day about how you always wanted to go to Egypt or Bermuda?” His head dipped towards her ear. “I’ll take you anywhere, just if you say _yes_.”

It seemed like this time she was to say yes – finally, _finally_, after so many years of planning and waiting it was to happen! This gorgeous would be _his_, not shared with a skinny husband already going bald unlike himself…

“But what about them?” She asked.

He gave a frustrated little growl, “What ‘them’, love? What?”

“My husband,” she said softly. “My daughter. How will they feel after I’m gone? How will they get by without me?”

“_Without_ you?” He asked astounded. “Of all things to be holding you back why _that_?”

She was silent.

“They’re already without you,” said the man matter-of-factly. “You spend most of your hours with me already – you’re here early each morning, ready for whatever adventure is in store. They’re getting along just fine without you already, love.”

Her head abruptly left his neck and even in the dim light, he knew she was glaring at him. “Are you calling me that I’m a bad mother? Are you saying that?”

He was silent this time – and the answer was heard though never spoken.

Abruptly she stood, the warmth instantly missed. “Love,” he started, reaching for her.

“Don’t _love_ me,” she said. He could hear her hunting around the room for her clothes. “Don’t you dare do that now. How _dare_ you criticize me like that? I leave my life and family day in and day out for _you_ who so desperately needs me, can’t live without me. Can’t live only within me.” He knew that her face held a horrible grin, one desperate and half demented – one with slight tears. He knew here too well.

There was the soft sound that echoed horribly of clothes being pulled on. He didn’t say anything as he heard it, or when her footsteps could be heard and nor when the door slammed shut to his apartment.

The man sighed, rumpling his hair with his hand. He loved her it was true – more than any of the women he had ever met or been with. But in order for the two of them to be together they had to both make sacrifices – ones he had made already, turning down extensive offers which were considered ‘bettered’ in order to stay with her. He wanted her, and her alone and had done what he needed to for that. His lover had already left her family in everything but legality. She just needed to see that, and face truth of the matter.

Jeremy sighed again, but deep down he knew. One day he and Linda would be together - one day they would.

* * *

_A/N: This piece was for the 'Return Project' over on Reviewers of the Underground. It's also going to be posted under their anthology 'When Will You Return?' There's going to be other skilled author's submissions there, so I highly recommend checking it out! The forum itself is also very friendly and prone to glittery messes._

_If you think this was a bit ambiguous about who this was about then you're right. I nearly titled this 'Like Mother, Like Daughter' but I thought thsi title worked better with the ending. _

_Linda's character has interested me for a while, and she like Sarah's stepmother are seriously underwritten characters. Perhaps I'll write more on them in the future!_

_Please take the time to leave me a review!_


End file.
